A level shifter is a device that shifts an electronic signal from one voltage level to another voltage level. Numerous devices, such as static random-access memory (SRAM) for example, perform certain operations more efficiently and with better accuracy using specific voltage level signals. However, the voltage level of the signals inherent in these devices are not always suitable for every operation that the device performs. Employing a level shifter allows for a device to shift the voltage level of a signal to a value more appropriate to enhance the performance of a specific operation.